


Legal Fight

by imboredsohereiam



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imboredsohereiam/pseuds/imboredsohereiam
Summary: How Officer Ted just wanted to help Tony, like the Sheriff tried to look after Clay, but he falls for him instead.(Basically I'm just writing this for someone to notice this Pairing and will write about them, because I SHIP!)
Relationships: Tony Padilla/Officer Ted
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Legal Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this so someone would notice this Pairing, so please write about them, I'm desprite for this ship.

After Bryce’s murder, the town begins to worry. Sure, Hannah’s death already had left their children scarred, but now it seemed like these events could never be forgotten.  
In order to save their kids from getting lost, they did stuff that might be taken in as morally wrong, but you can’t blame them for trying.  
They watched these teenagers in order for them being save.

The police worried to. They might have even worried more than the parents, and they all had their eyes on the troublemakers.  
So it’s not really weird that Officer Ted would always be around Tony. He knew what had happened to his family, and made it his duty to save that kid. It could have also been someone else in Tony’s place. He’d save anyone who’d need it.  
But maybe with time he started to realise how broken Tony really was. Getting in fights in order to forget. In order to punish himself. So he signs him up for legal fights. And signs him up again. He sees potential, not only in his skills but in his journey of getting better. Ted sees it because he once was like Tony, angry at the world, but mostly angry at himself.  
Maybe he had gotten a little too attached to his job. To his job of saving Tony. Or maybe not. Signing him up for college is just making sure that he’ll really be okay. With the boxing and everything he sure had gotten to know Tony, and he deserved a chance of a good future.

At the school riot he’s surprised to see that Tony had joined it. He had first seen him running in the opposite direction, only to turn around and save Tyler’s ass. He can’t blame him. And then Tony gets caught by another officer and it’s like all his hard work to save Tony had just blown up into thin air. And maybe he should have given him a lecture. You have to draw a line. But for that it was already too late. He let Tony go, simply because he was so fond of him.

When he hears about a street fight he doesn’t think much of it. It’s a town and it got its scene, so he’s gotten rather used to it. He doesn’t expect Tony to see there, bleeding. He’s way more bruised then during boxing, and Ted has to pull himself together. He pulls Tony out of there, rage filling his body. Tony tries to pull away, and than starts to cry. Ted sits next to him, hugging him while minutes were passing.  
When Tony’s finally in the car, Ted doesn’t want to let go of him, he takes his hand into his and tells him how he used to be so much alike him. He still is. And than Ted takes Tony’s hand and leads it to his lips, to kiss his bruises. He can feel tension going through Tony’s body, and when he leads his hand back to the seat, he can hear Tony breath again. They don’t talk during the ride to the police station. But shortly before they pulled up in front of the station, Ted has to stop. He doesn’t want to pressure the kid, but at the same time he feels like not everything had been said. But before he can open his mouth, Tony kisses him. They make out for a few minutes, Ted carefully trying to avoid brushing up against his bruises. After that they pull up to the police station, staying quiet the whole time. Inside the station is Clay, going crazy. Ted looks at Tony, sees him breathing heavily.  
Before he brings him to the room that Clay stays at, he grabs Tony’s hand.  
„Everything alright?” He asks. Tony nods, and Ted pulls him into a kiss again. He softly caresses Tony’s cheek. Than he brings him to Clay.

Later Tony talks with him about college. He decided to go. Ted is happy, but he’ll sure miss the kiddo.


End file.
